The Echoing Green
by Insomnio
Summary: — ¿Has venido a buscarme, Peter? Ella tilita y se vuelve más clara, como si estuviera lista para marcharse. Y tal vez lo esté, porque lo que queda de ella son docenas de retratos que la inmortalizan sonriendo, el olor a bizcocho recién hecho en la cocina, y de caramelos entregados como secretos a niños con sus mismos ojos.


Notas: El título de la historia es también el título de un poema de William Blake.

Por otra parte, nada de esto me pertenece. Ni los personajes, ni la historia...blablablá. Por otra parte, esto está inspirado por la misma persona a quien se lo dedico: ¡Marina, espero que te guste! :) Qué sepas que el título alternativo del cuento es "Gwendolyn surca los mares"porque Adrián es así de creativo titulando historias.

* * *

 **The Echoing Green**

 _"When your feet don't touch the earth,_

 _You can't feel the fates that hurt._

 _And you're free, there's no need,_

 _To come down."_ (Gary Barlow)

* * *

Con el verano llegan los sueños, que se repiten cada noche. Wendy se recuesta contra la almohada, cierra los ojos, y vuelve a tener trece años y mucha imaginación. Las enfermedades desaparecen, así como los achaques de la vejez, y su cabello blanco vuelve a ser cobrizo en sus recuerdos, como por arte de magia o de un efecto secundario del uso de polvo de hadas. Jamás se lo ha contado a nadie, porque su hija se preocuparía, y hace mucho tiempo que los cuentos que narra a sus nietos no cuentan las aventuras de un pelirrojo travieso. Ya es demasiado mayor para soñar con un país en el que está prohibido crecer, y no podría soportar que sus nietos soñaran con esa tierra encantada en lugar de con ir a visitarla, a pesar de que esos son precisamente sus sueños. Esa noche volverá a suceder, y lo sabe. Volverá a sobrevolar una isla demasiado bonita para pertenecer a la realidad. También sabe que ocurrirá algo más, o más bien lo intuye, y por eso continúa despierta, porque no sabe qué es y eso la inquieta. La sensación que la embarga se asemeja a la que produce haber olvidado algo y no poder recordar qué.

Es casi media noche, y Wendy está acostada, más no dormida. Sus ojos azules vagan por el techo de su dormitorio, se deslizan por las paredes como la niebla tras los cristales, y, a veces, se detienen en las fotografías. Ahí está, su querido Edward, con su uniforme de soldado. ¡Qué apuesto era! Y Jane, su preciosa Jane, vestida de novia, sujetando el brazo de su hermano. Danny, su dulce niño que nunca debió crecer, le sonríe desde otra fotografía, con el pequeño Ed en el regazo, un pequeño que ya es todo un hombrecito. Su nieto se parece un poco a Michael, hecho de sonrisas y hoyuelos, incluso a los quince años. Le gusta pensar que Anne se parece a ella, pero es evidente que se parece más a su abuelo. Da igual, cuando crezca será preciosa, Wendy lo sabe, y no es porque sea su nieta, es porque es cierto. Sin poder evitarlo, se pregunta si Anne visitará alguna vez Nunca Jamás, como han hecho Jane y ella. Si lo hiciera, cuando Peter la devuelva a casa… ¿volverá a visitarla, como hace más de treinta años?

"Has crecido". Eso fue lo que le dijo, mirándola con esa desaprobación que solo un adolescente sabe hacer pasar por condescendencia. También había tristeza en sus ojos, la promesa de que no era necesario, de que podría haberlo evitado. En aquel entonces, fue para mejor. Había crecido, sí, pero Wendy era muy hermosa por aquel entonces, una rosa inglesa, era agradable de contemplar. Crecer no tenía nada de malo. Ahora… bueno, a su edad ya no tiene importancia ser o no bonita. Pero de algún modo le molesta pensar que si la volviera a ver, no la reconocería. Es tan frágil ahora… tan diminuta, tan enfermiza, tan ¡vieja! Esa es la palabra. Tan vieja, que si la viera así, se moriría de vergüenza. Tan torpe, tan solitaria, tan llena de manías…

Podría haber tenido trece años para siempre. Pero entonces no habría tenido dos niños preciosos, no prepararía galletas los domingos para sus nietos, no habría conocido a Edward, no habría vivido. Y Wendy ha tenido una vida muy feliz, no lo duda. Ni siquiera los recuerdos de la guerra pueden empañar su felicidad. Es esa certeza la que le permite conciliar el sueño, y cuando el ruido de sus pensamientos cesa, todo queda envuelto en el silencio.

Es así como la encuentra Peter, dormida y silenciosa, con el sueño sobre los párpados y expresión de serenidad. Lleva visitándola desde que comenzó el verano, pero jamás se ha atrevido a despertarla. Dormida, Wendy parece una reina, hay algo regio en su cabello blanco esparciéndose como nieve sobre la almohada, y en las arrugas alrededor de su boca. También hay algo triste, porque él la recuerda de otro modo, muy despierta, muy llena de vida. Muy niña, y demasiado segura de a dónde pertenecía como para perderse y quedarse con él. ¡Y qué pena, que no lo hiciera! Jane es muy simpática, claro, a Peter le agradó conocerla. Pero el mundo no necesitaba a Jane tanto como él habría podido llegar a necesitar a Wendy. Por eso sabe que fue mejor que se marchara. Porque el amor es demasiado complicado, es para los adultos, y él es un niño. Los niños no se enamoran ¡nunca jamás! y si Wendy se hubiera quedado, él habría acabado por enamorarse. Campanilla lo sabía, y él también, aunque nunca lo hayan expresado en voz alta. Los niños tampoco quieren dar explicaciones sobre las cosas que no entienden, prefieren las preguntas.

La respiración de Wendy es tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. Peter cierra los ojos y escucha. Sabe que se detendrá en algún momento, y por eso acude cada noche. Porque está seguro de que sucederá pronto, y cuando eso ocurra, quiere estar junto a ella.

Y sucede:

Un suspiro. El último.

Y de pronto nada, ¡nada!, una ausencia tan breve como el intervalo entre un latido y otro. No cambia nada. El silencio es el mismo. La habitación es la misma. El mundo es el mismo. Pero Wendy ya no está en él. Ha ocurrido despacio, sin hacer ruido. Wendy se ha marchado. Pero Peter es más listo que eso, y sabe que no todo es igual: la sombra que la anciana ha proyectado durante todos sus años de vida, se ha soltado. Y él debe encontrarla, para que no se pierda. Para llevarla consigo. Entrecierra los ojos y observa la habitación, hasta dar con ella. La encuentra acurrucada junto a las fotografías y los retratos, objetos que él evita mirar porque duelen en algún punto de las posibilidades que nunca se cumplirán.

— ¿Wendy?

No hay una respuesta inmediata. Ella tilita y se vuelve más clara, como si estuviera lista para marcharse. Y tal vez lo esté, porque lo que queda de ella son docenas de retratos que la inmortalizan sonriendo, el olor a bizcocho recién hecho en la cocina, y de caramelos entregados como secretos a niños con sus mismos ojos. Deja atrás recuerdos felices, y ahora que ha llegado su hora no hay nada que la ate al mundo. Peter se asusta, porque solo es un niño, y puede que eso no baste para que Wendy se quede.

— Wendy, ¡no tengas miedo! Ven, dame la mano. Quédate conmigo.

La sombra tiembla de nuevo, casi translúcida, y por miedo a que ella no lo haga, él se acerca. Por un momento, parece que va a desaparecer y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, pero entonces, una mano hecha de penumbra acepta la mano del joven, y la sombra entera cambia. Primero es la de una anciana, después se estira, se hace más esbelta, para finalmente encoger y tornarse la de una niña. Es en ese instante cuando recupera colores, y la sombra se convierte en Wendy, pero no es corpórea. Nunca lo será en un mundo en el que la magia solo existe en las historias y en el que a los niños no les educan las hadas.

— ¿Has venido a buscarme, Peter?

— Solo si quieres venir conmigo. ¿Quieres, Wendy? ¿Te quedarás esta vez en Nunca Jamás?

Se observan: él, con unos ojos muy abiertos, un pequeño ególatra que de repente ha perdido su aplomo, y ella, demasiado sabía para tener trece años, demasiado cansada de ser mayor.

— ¿Vendrás, por favor?

Wendy deja de dudar, porque se lo ha pedido por favor, porque no podría soportar decirle que no dos veces a alguien que la contempla como si fuera más valiosa que todas las estrellas del firmamento, y aprieta más fuerte su mano, aun sabiendo que no sirve de nada, porque no puede tocarle de verdad. Su voz es apenas un susurro cuando habla…

— Iré contigo, Peter.

… pero esa única palabra suena con más fuerza que los cañonazos de ese palurdo del Capitán Garfio en los oídos de Peter. Su sonrisa se ensancha tanto que parece que su cara va a romperse en dos, y apenas puede contener las ganas de bailar, por miedo a soltarla y que ella vuelva a ser una simple sombra. La abraza, con esa adoración que debería temer, y Wendy se ríe con unas carcajadas tan cristalinas que limpian los años de sus recuerdos.

Peter no deja de sujetarla con fuerza cuando abre la ventana. Ni cuando se elevan juntos, más ligeros y con menos miedo a volar que nunca sobre la noche de Londres. Cuando desaparecen más allá del cielo nocturno, todo lo que es posible ver es la silueta de dos niños recortándose contra la segunda estrella en línea recta hacia el amanecer.


End file.
